Faith in Wonderland
by Fiona Goode
Summary: One minute, she's the bad-ass anti-Buffy vampire slayer. The next? In another strange place/world, where two men claim her to be a; demon. Television character. Insane. Well, maybe the last one is true. (Faith is about from the Mayor's ascension.) Also. My grammar? Basically non-existent. As with all my stories, really. -Misty-


Faith found herself, in some strange new place. Old habits, die hard. Apparently, as she killed off an obviously rich woman, taking her money, jewelry and credit cards. Pawned the jewelry, emptied the credit cards.

She put herself up in a hotel, life was good. The first few days were uneventful, not many vamps. One here, one there. But other than that, this town was demon free. Nothing to kill.. unless she wanted to do away with a few humans.

Of course, that wasn't really sporting. But it did give her an outlet. More money. It was fun as well, she was practically rolling in money now. That woman.. had saved or whatever, because she had thousands of dollars in her bank account.

Faith had gone outside, another trip. Going clothes shopping, her other ones were getting far too worn out and of course she needed a few more new outfits. She noticed two men following her, which only piqued her interest.

From the store. To anywhere she went, even the hotel. She went inside her room, placing the bags down, waiting for it to open, she sat on the bed casually. 3... 2... 1.. the doors opened, and on cue both boys were in.

"So. What can I do for you fine gentleman today?" Faith asked, with a sensual smile one she usually used to bait males she came across.

"Well. For starters. You can tell us _why _you killed that woman. And those other people." Dean said

Faith raised a brow, laughing "Killed her.. why did I kill her? For fun..? No.. hmm... well.. maybe it was for fun. But also because I needed the money. Chick was loaded. Old. Bitch had it coming, I mean come on. Her life was over. I did her a favor."

"Oh, just like you did the other people?" Sam asked

Faith shrugged "Public service, really. Cleaning up all the trash in this city. Dusting a few vamps. Well. I mean the odd vamps here. Sunlight. Having to tear them apart is pretty damn fun though. I gotta admit that." she wore a wicked smile

"So. What kind of demon are you?" Dean asked going for the direct approach.

Faith frowned, looking from one to the other until she realized "Oh me?" she pointed to herself, trying to make sure they did in fact mean her. Both gave a nod. "I'm not a demon, boys. I'm all girl. Mostly." she laughed

"Then what are you?" Sam continued

"I'm Faith. The Vampire Slayer." she noticed the equally appalled looks from either brother still wearing her amused smile.

"Faith... the vampire slayer? You're joking, right?" Dean asked, Faith shook her head, smile still on her face. Arms still crossed.

Sam frowned "She was just a character.. on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Played by Eliza Dushku." he chimed in.

Faith raised a brow "You both know B? Eliza Dushku? Never heard of her." she shook her head.

"So. What you're saying.. is that you're a tv show character?" Dean asked hoping he'd heard it right, the girl nodded. "Now I've heard everything." his usual smart-ass witty remarks.

Faith rolled her eyes "Not the brightest bunch, huh? Well. Explain this." she punched the wall, it crumbled under her fist, the next couple in the other room could be seen, Faith just giving a smile, while removing the grout from her hand.

"Demon." both said at once

"Okay. I'm not a demon. But you two- are clearly dumber than Xander. And I never thought that was possible. But here we are." Faith tried to walk passed, but Dean stopped her "You know. The last guy to try and put his hands on me, ended up in a gutter somewhere."

"Try me." Dean said

Faith shrugged "Alright." she kneed him in the stomach, barely using any strength making him let go as she roundhoused him, dealing with his brother as she punched him, sending him flying into the wall. Turning her attention back to Dean.

"Now. You said I get to try you? Well. I guess he gets to watch, doesn't he?" she progressed onto removing his belt, only to be knocked out by Sam.

"What the hell is she?" Sam asked, frowning

"Vulgar?" Dean offered "Whatever. We get her the hell out of here. Before she causes more trouble."

When Faith awoke, she was in some cheesy cliché. Dark room. One light, only on her. Bound by ropes. "Kinky. Though I think my hands should be free, unless we're doing some tit bondage porn." Faith remarked, looking at the ropes where they had placed them on her.

Noticing the pentagram drawn on the ceiling "Wow. Satanic cult? Or are you guys like the little goody-goody Willow?" she asked

"You don't recognize a devil's trap?" Dean asked, as he placed the chair in front of her, sitting down.

Faith shook her head "No. It looks like the lame version of the hellmouths seal." she remarked

Sam interrupted the conversation "Why did you kill those people?" he repeated the earlier question

Faith tried to shrug, when that didn't work she spoke up. "I was bored. I needed money. Didn't know where I was. Then I got kinda horny. Of course there being no sexy men around it became a problem. Well. Until I met your little buddy over there." she nodded in Dean's direction.

She noticed Sam's frown didn't change "Well. You too, handsome. I could do a three-way. I don't really care." she was working on the ropes that bound her, while they questioned her. She could break them anytime.. but where was the fun in that.

Dean grinned at her, but shook his head "To answer your question; no we aren't making 'tit bondage porn'." he was clearly on the verge of laughter "The sexy comment in appreciated. But. We're brothers. That's.. weird on so many levels."

It seemed to register in Faith "It's only weird, if you make it weird." she replied cooly, without so much as batting an eye, trying to cross her legs, noticing they too were bound. She broke the ropes with relative ease, crossing her legs.

"So. You boys know my name. Care to return the favor?" she asked

"Dean."

"Sam."

"So. Sam and Dean, got a last name? Or is it just first name basis?"

"Depends if you give us your _actual _name and tell us _what _you are." Dean said

"Faith Lehane. Vampire Slayer. You said this is a 'devils' whatever." she gave up on figuring out the name

"Devils trap." Sam corrected

"Hey. I'm talking. But thank you. Now. If I were a devil, demon what the hell ever. I couldn't leave or whatever, right?" Faith asked

Both men considered it and gave a nod

"Well. Watch this." Faith broke the ropes, kicking the chair, as it launched into the wall, smashing. She walked to the edge of the circle, getting bumped back "Hey! What is this!" she punched an imaginary wall. "Just kidding." she joked as she hopped out.

"Satisfied?" she asked folding her arms

"Well. Now we know you aren't a demon. How are you so strong? Angel?" Sam asked

"Angel? Where?" Faith asked looking around for the vampire "Where is he? B's little vamp bf." continuing to look until they stopped her.

"Still going on about the Buffy thing, huh?" Dean asked

"It's not a story. But if you want to. I could show you a good time. Better than Xander ever saw from me." Faith walked closer up to him, touching him.

"Oh yeah? Sounds interesting." Dean mused.

Sam frowned, with a sigh. Not giving any input, as they returned to the hotel. Faith getting her things, two rooms. One for Sam. The other for them.

"Well. Now that we're done with the foreplay and ropes. How about I show you what a slayers like?" Faith asked straddling his lap "Just kidding." she got off him "For starters. Worst sexual experience. Go." Faith sat in the chair opposite the bed

Dean raised a brow "Well. There was this one woman. Who wanted me to wear pink panties."

Faith couldn't help but snort- as she laughed "That's.. sad." she didn't let him finish- as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah. Alright. Your turn." he wore a smug look

"Oh? Well. Let's see... I guess that would be Xander. Didn't get the whole Faith philosophy on men. Decided we had a 'connection' because we had sex." Faith rolled her eyes "You give him one night of heaven. The next, he wants more."

"Well. If you're as good as you claim. Maybe I will too."

"You doubt me? I'm a southern girl. I know things, you couldn't even imagine." she stood, leaning over him, as she pushed him down onto the bed.

"Show me." he said clearly amused

"I could do things to you, that would make you _beg _me for more.. you know why I don't? Because it's _wrong._" she drew out 'wrong' like she did to Xander, as she whispered it in his ear, continuing with removing his clothing.

She'd give him the ride of his life. Ruin other women for him.

"Well.. that was... was..." Dean had no commentary, for once.

"It was alright. You were pushing rope." Faith teased

"Oh? Was I now? Maybe we'll have to go again?"

Faith shook her head "Nah. Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired." she wore a smile as she fell asleep. Tomorrow? Is this Xander all over again?

The dreams were back, Buffy.. killing the mayor, then her ruining her picnic.. she was sweating, restless in her sleep. When she woke up, she was in his arms. She felt.. a comfort.. for some reason.. it felt.. nice. Nice? She kicked him off the bed, he landed on the floor.

Her eyes widened, she pretended to be asleep saying various phrases "5 by 5, B. Have a little Faith..."

Hoping to God he'd buy into it.

Dean stood off the floor "What the.. hell?" it felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He noticed the girl tossing and turning. Her. She hit him. Why? She was talking in her sleep, sweating. Nightmares. He climbed back in, cuddling her.

Faith felt that warmth again.. she wanted to hit him off... but.. he'd get suspicious, right? Was that why she couldn't? Well.. for now it would be her reason why she _didn't _hit him off. She fell back asleep. The nightmares didn't return.. for once.

When she woke up, she fell off the bed. Frowning. Charma, was a bitch. That should learn to stop fucking with her so much. She stood up, trying to act like nothing happened, noticing he saw everything and was about to crack up.

She opened her mouth to say she booted him off, yesterday but that would ruin the moment. Instead, she grabbed some of her clothes, brushed passed him and took a shower, fixing her hair. Coming out. Sitting on the bed.

"Alright. So. Police station?" she asked

"Excuse me?" Dean raised a brow

"You're not going to turn me in?" she asked shocked. Buffy and her group of do-gooder pals would throw her to the police in a heartbeat.

Dean shook his head

"Why not?" she asked curious

Dean shrugged "We could use a strong girl like you, when we're hunting."

"Hunting? What you need me to get rid of deer?"

"Not exactly." he chuckled "You saw the devils trap. We hunt demons."

Faith gave a nod "So. That's why you're all 'demon lady. Let's attack her in the hotel room, tie her up and..' what would usually come next?" Faith asked actually curious

"Well. We'd remove the demon from the host body. Then deal with that."

"Wow. So you actually need muscle. Since you both got your asses kicked by a girl, huh?" she grinned

Dean frowned "You're freakishly strong, slayer girl."

"Oh, so you actually believe me? So.. I just gotta have a hot night with your brother, then he'll believe me too? Good to know." she stood, noticing he was in her way. "What?" she asked

"Off limits." Dean stood in her way

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked amused smile

"Because you're with _me_." he said plainly.

"I wasn't aware I could be owned. Remember? Faith philosophy. One day. The next, I move on." she raised a brow, a smile on her face. She didn't _mind_ if he tried. Not that she'd tell, actually considering it? How odd for her.

"So hunter boy. How does this work?" she asked tracing a finger along his body

"Well. I thought we'd-"

"No no no. Not _us, _how do you 'hunt' I preferred to call them patrols. We didn't call them 'slayings' because we're slayers."

"We wait. See if anything comes up, do research."

Her face fell. "You lost me. If I wanted all that crap, I would have stuck with Buffy, Giles and all her merry pals. Trying to 'make Sunnydale a better place'" she repeated their motto with upbeat cheerfulness, mockingly.

"Well. You do get to kill things. Without having to go to prison." he said, remembering when he did. But.. he escaped. She could too. Obviously, strength like that. He looked at the bed. The walls. Reminders of last night.

"Reminiscing? Adorable." Faith tapped his cheek twice "But. Find me something to kill. Before I get bored, and run off. Maybe the bell boy will be my next 'victim' as you called them." a sinister smile, as she sat down.

Dean raised a brow maybe he picked a looney toon. A sigh. "Well. We've got information. A demon woman in this town. That's why we thought you were one." Dean explained, Faith a nod, looking at the stacks of papers.

"Well. Let's find and waste the bitch. I'm aching for a good fight. The-sides. When a slayer kills. We- or I get super horny. It's sort of like.. pouncing on the next man you see."

"I see.. well. We need to get Sam."

Faith shook her head "No. Let Sammy boy sleep. Let's go find her. I beat the snot out of her. You work your devil trap crap. Then back here." she folded her arms, crossing her legs, wearing all leather clearly had an effect on him.

She noticed his eyes drifting "Hey. Hunter boy. Eyes front. So. We going or do you need to ask Sam's permission?" Faith asked, noticing at that remark he had made the decision.

"No. Let's go."

"Good. Now you're speaking my language." Faith stood up, following him out, the pair waiting for what seemed like hours on end, until finally.

"There she is. Come on."

She nodded and followed Dean. The trap drawn on the ceiling, they were going to reuse the place she'd been taken to. Dean went in first, Faith rolling her eyes with his 'chivalry' she never cared for that crap. She was all the protection she needed.

Dean was wrestling the demon woman, as she clearly was trying to kill or eat him. At least, in Faith's perspective she was. Help.. or not help.. decisions. "Are you going to... help?" Dean grunted

"Not until she tags me in!" Faith joked, earning a glare from him "Just kidding. My backs all messed up." another glare as they rolled over

"Stop screwing around.."

"Fine." she shrugged, booting the woman off him, into the devils trap.

"That's _all _it took from you?" Dean frowned

"Well. Yeah. I mean, come on. She isn't that strong. You're just a-"

"Wimpy guy. Uh huh. Heard it before from you. Not all of us have super strength." Dean walked over to the devils trap, Faith watching eagerly as he removed the demon from her body.

"Wow. Look at you. A regular little Willow. Well. I guess you aren't a witch. Since you said you're a 'hunter'"

"Well you also claim to be a slayer. Whether or not you're just a witch with magic to make you stronger remains to be seen." Dean shot back.

Faith smiled and laughed "I like you." she punched his arm, and walked out with him hearing an 'ow' while he rubbed his arm "A classic case of 'don't know my own strength'" Faith tried to shrug it off, as the pair went back to the hotel.

"You didn't exactly rock my world, you know." Dean said

Faith stopped and turned to him "Oh no? I didn't live up to expectation?" she asked with a raised brow. This was a first.

"No. I've had better."

"Really? Well. We're going again." she worked on her belt buckle

"Right here?" Dean asked

"Yup. Saying you've had better. Well. Let's see how much _better _you've had when I'm through." Faith pushed him into an alleyway. The pair exiting, a while later, Faith wearing his jacket, fixing her hair. "Still had better?" she asked when no answer came "Didn't think so _pink panties_."

She wore a triumphant smirk, the whole way back. Laughing when he didn't respond to her nickname for him. "Well. Your fault. You didn't _have _to tell me about that. But. You did. So here we are." Faith had to admit- she was having a pretty good time.

"I think I'm going to call you... _Buffy_." Faith said immediately, as she was hit against the wall, wiping her mouth, standing up "I _hate _Buffy." she pulled out the knife the Mayor gave her ignoring the brothers input about humans and blah blah.

"Slayers job." she said simply, as the demon smirked at her, she the same as they walked in a circle, one waiting for the other to make the first move, Faith slashed, it jumped back and went for a kick, Faith dodged stabbing it in the leg.

"Damn. I want my knife back, you know." she held onto it, when the demon tried to retract it's leg, obviously in pain "It hurts? Well. It hurt like a _bitch _when B stabbed it into my stomach. So. Good, I know I'm doing this right then."

She kicked it in the leg, ripping out her knife at the same time, cries of pain from the demon. "You know.. you're the perfect thing to fight. I mean, you can't die. I can beat your sorry ass. And. Pretend you're Buffy the whole damn time."

Faith noticed the devils trap "But. Everything ends sooner or later." punching, kicking, shoving until it ended up inside the trap. "Damn. Looks like, I need a new dance partner." she leaned against the wall, watching them exorcise the demon spirit.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked with a frown, after it was all over.

"Well. For starters. I nicknamed him Buffy, started beating the snot out of him.. having fun. And then you both kept bitching at me to come in here. So I did. Better late than never, right?" Faith shrugged, cleaning her knife off.

"Yeah, well next time.. try to hurry it up a bit."

"5 by 5." Faith gave a nod, while still cleaning the blood off her knife placing it back with all the care in the world, having been a gift from the mayor himself.

"5 what, by 5 what?" Dean asked looking confused.

"Aww. You're cute when you don't know things." Faith tapped his cheek, and went out without another word. Going back to the car, when some random guy in a trench coat she hadn't seen before was in her way.

"Another demon? I'd love to kill you." she smiled, pulling out her knife, noticing he didn't talk to her. "Not much for words, huh? Well. That'll do just fine. I mean. So long as you cry out in pain when I beat you to death." still no answer.

"No answer, huh? Well. Shall I start this dance, or will you?" he looked utterly confused.

"Start what dance?" he asked head tilted.

Faith frowned. She sat on the car. "Alright. I'm game. What are you?" she asked arms folded, legs crossed.

"I am an angel.." Castiel told her

"No shit! Really?" Faith noticed another blank stare rewording her answer "Are you _really _an angel?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well. The trench coat, really threw me off. So. Whole abstinence thing. Good or bad?" another blank stare. "Guess you wouldn't know. Never had sex before?" he shook his head "Really? Oh my.. that's... kinda sad."

"I don't think so..." he murmured, blinking at the girl.

Faith hopped off the vehicle "I could show you a good time." she smirked "Though I can't promise you'll still be an angel afterward."

"Are you a.. demon?" Castiel asked

"Slayer, actually. Faith. The Vampire Slayer." more blank stares. "Damn. Lights are on, but nobody is home. I know how that feels. Coma for months.. just because that self-righteous slayer bitch has to cut me to save her boyfriend."

Castiel stared at her "Slayer?" he asked

"Blonde. Annoying 'has to be hero bitch' Buffy Summers. She's the other slayer. Long story short, only supposed to be one slayer, she died, came back and now well.. there were two of us before I got stuck here. Wherever here is."

"A slayer... is?" he tilted his head to the side, Faith sitting back on the car.

"Meant to kill off demons and vampire and evil. Basically. We're the good guys. But. If you decide to turn evil, B and her merry pals wouldn't hesitate to kill an angel." she folded her arms.

"Who is this... Buffy?"

"You don't have to worry about her. She's not here." Faith noticed the other two finally coming out, seeing her sitting on the car. He'd disappeared. She just decided to go in the car, move onto the next town with them.

Faith threw up, while they were fighting yet _another _big bad. It was getting ready to strike, a punch, she waited for the blow- that didn't come. Opening her eyes, seeing Dean hit the wall. "Damn. You know. You just pissed off the_ wrong _girl. This.. is gonna go through you, like butter." she showed her knife

An evil smile, as she impaled it through the stomach, twist kick to knock it off the knife, punching it until it's head smashed into the wall. Stomping so it's head was completely crushed, and decapitated. Once satisfied she went over to Dean.

"Idiot. Why did you have to go and take the hit for me? I'm a big girl. I can take it." she smiled, punching his arm lightly. She noticed he flinched, she frowned, smile gone as she touched his ribs. "Oh hell. You got hurt for me. Slayers heal faster than humans."

She helped him up "Yeah well. Would've been.. nice.. to know beforehand." Dean remarked, flinching everytime he walked Faith smiled

"Yeah, well maybe next time handsome. Let me take the punch." she picked him up bridal style laughing at his discomfort. "Aww. Emasculated? My poor little wife." she continued laughing as he glared.

She shrugged bringing him into a hospital, the emergency room getting him bandaged up. "Well. Now princess, I guess you need to take it easy for a while. I can handle the fighting. It isn't that hard." he chuckled, cringing at the pain.

Faith frowned "You know, the whole _chivalry _thing is nice and all. But I _want _to fight."

Dean shook his head "No."

"Why the hell not? I can handle myself." she protested, being stuck at the house was boring.

"Because." Dean pointed at her large stomach.

"Well. Good. Hormones are making me violent. And. I wanna kill things."

"Stay inside then." he grinned going down to her eye level "You're a tough cookie. But I don't want you getting hurt." he ruffled her hair, she grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"I'm tough. But I'm no damn cookie." she smirked

"No." he smiled "So. Stay inside. Watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Sammy and I got something to check out." he stood and began to walk

"Fine. I'm actually curious about what the hell went on with B before she met me. And of course, afterward." the girl laid down, and began to watch through more episodes. It felt odd... to see _yourself _and find out it's a tv show.

"I like the girl they picked to play me. She's sexy." Faith smiled at the tv, trying to get comfortable. Stomach in the way. She frowned.

Dean chuckled, and left.

"Damn. I wish I had figured out that Angel was screwing with me. Though I guess B would never have forgiven me for killing off her boyfriend." she sighed. Absorbing every little bit of the show she could. Finding out things for Buffy and her pals she never knew.

Faith sighed bored. She finished the whole series, and Dean still wasn't back. What was she supposed to do, sit and wait until he decided to come back? She shook her head "Hell no. It's time to party." she grinned, going upstairs, putting on some leather pants/ankle boots, black tanktop.

"Well. Looks like a fun night." she fixed her hair, dark black lipstick, leather jacket. Finding the nearest night club, it was no Bronze. But it would do, for now.

"Hey beautiful. What's a girl like you, doing alone in a place like this?" Faith turned and spotted the man, who grinned at her suggestively.

A coy smile "Just waiting for the right guy to come up to me, really." she winked, dancing with him, grinding having a fun time. Why Buffy never let loose, and did this with her- she didn't know. "Nah. I'm good." Faith noticed the spiked drink he offered.

He grabbed her hand, a glare. "Well. If you insist, why don't we... _take _this outside?" she said sensually, tracing a finger down his body. He smirked and nodded, Faith following his lead. A kick to the wall, stake and he was gone.

"You vamps, never really original. Coming on too damn strong." Faith rolled her eyes, as she left. Going back to the house, opening the door. Every light was off, it was like some stupid classic 'someone turns on the light to blindside the person just coming in' thing.

Kinda like what she always expected of- but never got from her parents. They didn't give a damn about her. She shrugged off her thoughts, closing and locking the door. A light turned on. "Hey! Cool. It is _one _of those things." she commented with a smile, sitting on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Where were you?" Dean asked

Faith looked around, pointing at herself "Oh? Me? Well. I went for a patrol. Killed off a vamp."

Dean frowned, a disbelieving look at her.

Faith shrugged "Alright. Ya caught me. I was bored, went out to a night club. Met a guy, who was a vamp. I staked him. He's dead. Gone. Bastard tried drugging me, with a drink. Which I didn't take- so don't try and flip out on me." she pointed out before he could jump all over her

"Do you _know _how dangerous that is? I mean- super strong girl or not. You're not invincible."

"I've done it plenty. B and I killing off Kakistos. Even when I accidentally killed that man. Taking out Angel. Fighting B head to head.. the bitch stabbing me in the stomach. Willow. Hell. I've been alone my whole life." she shrugged

"You don't have to be now. And you really aren't alone now." Dean pointed out

Faith smiled shaking her head "Oh, what? You gonna get on one knee, and ask the southern girl who you originally thought was crazy to marry you? Then what? We raise the kid together?" she asked with sarcasm, humor, and traces of sincerity.

Dean chuckled "You plan that all out, yourself?" he shot it back to her.

Faith shrugged, her coy smile "Of course I did. Shotgun wedding. Obligatory that we're together. We get into fist fights. Traumatize the kid. Divorce. Get back together. Then realize we were both bat shit crazy together. And the cycle continues." she laughed

"Well. Sounds good to me." Dean grinned

Faith scoffed "Don't make a girl a promise."

"Why not?" he shrugged

"Because. It's mean." she actually felt really happy he'd bought into her odd fantasy she said. Well. Not fighting and crap. But being together. Raising the kid. Damn. Was she on the verge of tears? She was getting soft.

"And why's that?" he asked

Faith for once, didn't have a snappy answer.

"Well. Unless the kid comes out with dark skin tones, we can call it all off." he joked

Faith cried. Laughing and crying at the same time. Dean walking over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked wiping away tears. Faith shrugged, trying to push him away, her super-strength actually failing her for once. He hugged her, she hugged him back. Sighing. She hated it when people saw her cry.

"Nothing. Hormones." she lied

"Don't bother trying to lie. You're not that good at it."

"Takes one to know one, huh?" she asked with a slight sniffle

"Yup." he chuckled

"I don't know. I just. I kinda felt.. _happy _when you agreed to all that crap. Marriage. Kid. Life together. Things I never had. I had shitty parents. The best part of my life, was getting away from them. My mom, was a total bitch. She wouldn't even let me get a damn dog. I wanted _something _to love." Faith frowned

"Well. In that case, we could get a dog." Dean offered

Faith laughed, pulling out of the hug, punching his arm "No more happy crap. You're going to make me cry more." she smiled

"Hey. It's what I do." he grinned back at her

"Make girls cry? Asshole." another playful punch on the arm

Dean shook his head "No. I make the ones I'm with happy."

"Ones? So, what? I need to take a goddamn number for us to be together? Now serving, number 45. Faith." her wit back, he chuckled.

"No. You're number 1." he ruffled her hair. She was going to- but stopped before she twisted his arm. No physical harm, she was too damned happy with the end result. This guy- certainly was different than any of the others she'd ever met.


End file.
